one by one
by hiirei
Summary: Satu per satu adiknya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. [Spoiler for eps 24.]


Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _warning: (another) spoiler episode 24. kumpulan drabble._

.

.

.

.

 **don't go**

Kedua mata Choromatsu terbuka, melirik ke sebelah kanannya—ke sumber penyebab ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar isakan pelan, membuat kedua alisnya bertaut. _Isakan?_

"Ch-choro ..."

Ia mendudukkan dirinya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan itu. Dalam gelap, ia bisa melihat punggung yang sedari tadi—sejak mereka berenam memasuki _futon_ —menghadapnya. Biasanya ia tidak melihat punggung itu saat mereka tertidur. Jangankan punggung, biasanya tidak akan jarak di antara tubuh sang kakak dengan dia, Osomatsu selalu beralasan kakaknya itu tidak bisa tidur kalau jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

Sekarang lihat siapa yang justru memberi jarak sejengkal, memilih untuk dekat dengan Todomatsu.

"Choromatsu ..." Suaranya terdengar lelah, ditambah dengan isakan pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya terdiam dalam duduknya, memerhatikan tubuh sang kakak yang gemetar akan isakan walau samar akibat gelap. "... Jangan, j-jangan ..."

Ingin rasanya Choromatsu menggerakan tangannya, mengusap rambut atau punggung sang kakak untuk menenangkannya. Oh, mungkin juga memeluknya, membangunkannya dari tidur agar berhenti menangis. Ini mungkin terakhir kali mereka tidur bersama, kapan lagi dia akan memiliki kesempatan menenangkan Osomatsu? Bisa saja setelah ini sang kakak akan terus menangis setiap malam, dan mungkin saudaranya yang lain akan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Apakah Osomatsu juga bisa mencari pekerjaan sepertinya dan pergi hidup sendiri?

Tangannya tidak pernah sampai menyentuh sang kakak. Dan Choromatsu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar igauan terakhir Osomatsu.

"Cho-choromatsu, jangan pe-ergi ..."

* * *

 **childish**

Tangannya meraih kepala, di bagian yang baru saja kena pukul majalah dengan keras. Sakit. Dia heran mengapa adik-adiknya kini jadi senang sekali memukul, dan menjadikannya target pukulan. Kemarin Karamatsu yang meninjunya tepat di pipi, kini Todomatsu memukulnya dengan majalah—bukankah itu majalah tempat liburan yang pernah ia tunjukkan pada Choromatsu?— yang digulung di kepala, besok siapa?

Todomatsu mendengus, "Kau kekanak-kanakkan sekali, _niisan_. Adikmu berhasil mendapat pekerjaan dan mulai hidup mandiri, tidak bisakah kau ikut berbahagia dengannya?"

Mulut Osomatsu tetap tertutup rapat, kedua matanya menatap adik bungsunya lekat, tangannya masih mengusap kepalanya yang kini sedikit berdenyut.

"Aku tahu kau memang paling dekat dengan Choromatsu _-niisan._ " Dan dia juga mendengar isakannya semalam, namun rasanya hal itu tidak perlu ia katakan. Ada juga saat di mana Todomatsu tidak terlalu kejam, seperti sekarang misalnya. "Tapi kemana _Osomatsu-niisan_ yang selalu memimpin kita dalam semua hal? Mengapa kau tidak yang menjadi pertama untuk pergi dan membuat kita mengikutimu?"

Tangannya berhenti mengusap kepala, maniknya tidak sekalipun meninggalkan sosok adiknya. Rahangnya mengeras, namun sepertinya sang adik tidak menyadari hal itu. Todomatsu masih sibuk menyuarakan kemarahannya.

"Kau kekanak-kanakkan, Osomatsu _-niisan_ , kau kira kau bisa terus-menerus bermalas-malasan seperti ini? Sadarlah, umurmu sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun!"

Osomatsu bangkit berdiri, menyamakan tinggi dengan sang adik. Dia tidak membuka mulutnya, tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berdiri di hadapan sang adik sambil menatapnya.

"Kau anak tertua, bukankah harusnya yang lebih paham? Kau bukan lagi anak-anak, berpikirlah dewasa! Cepat atau lambat kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini juga dan memulai hidup baru."

Osomatsu mengepalkan jemarinya, masih memasang ekspresi biasa saja seperti sedari tadi. Dalam hati ia mengakui, bahwa mungkin ucapan adik bungsunya itu benar. Dia bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, harusnya ia berpikir dewasa. Dia kekanak-kanakkan.

Kepalan jemarinya melayang ke wajah Todomatsu.

* * *

 **to leave or to be left behind**

"Ah, Osomatsu."

Karamatsu menatap sang kakak berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Kegiatan memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke dalam koper ia hentikan ketika melihat Osomatsu masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana ia berada dan duduk di sampingnya, kedua mata beralih pada koper yang sudah berisi sebagian pakaiannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak lagi mengobrol dengan sang kakak, terlebih sejak malam dimana ia memukul Osomatsu. Rasanya jadi canggung, jadi berbeda, dan dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Kakaknya itu juga akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam, lebih suka keluar rumah dan kembali saat waktu makan malam.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Pertanyaan kakaknya membuat ia tersentak, menatap Osomatsu dengan kedua mata membesar.

"Eh, oh, ehm, kira-kira lusa," jawabnya dengan terbata, titik-titik keringat muncul di dahinya. Kedua tangannya kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti, melipat baju-bajunya dan memasukkannya dalam koper.

Kepala sang kakak mengangguk samar, pandangannya masih menatap isi koper Karamatsu. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hening. Membuat Karamatsu semakin tidak nyaman, karena biasanya kakaknya tidak pernah berhenti bicara. Ini aneh, perasaan ini asing.

"Kau akan tinggal di mana?" tanya Osomatsu lagi, mungkin juga tidak ingin keadaan hening dan canggung.

"A-aku belum tahu," jawabnya jujur, "mungkin mencoba menumpang di tempat Chibita dulu."

"Apa bedanya dengan tinggal di sini? Kalau tinggal dengan Chibita, sama saja kau tidak hidup sendiri kan?"

Helaan napas lolos dari bibir Karamatsu, "Pilihannya hanya ada dua, Osomatsu. Pergi atau melihat yang lain pergi. Dan aku memilih untuk pergi."

"Kau ... egois."

"Kamu berkata seperti itu, tapi siapa yang kemarin tidak terima Choromatsu pergi paling pertama dari kita berenam?"

* * *

 **sorry**

Osomatsu mendengus mendengar sorak-sorai kedua orangtuanya di lantai bawah. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi Jyushimatsu pun akan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Menyisakan dirinya dan Ichimatsu. Atau mungkin adik ketiganya itu akan ikut pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Merebahkan diri di lantai, dia menatap langit-langit ruangan. Bosan. Semuanya jadi berubah sejak Choromatsu pergi. Rumah semakin lama semakin sepi, dan semakin lama ia menjadi semakin kesepian.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, disusul dengan suara pintu yang bergeser membuka. Tanpa menoleh, Osomatsu dapat menebak siapa yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Dia hafal langkah kaki saudara-saudaranya, _sangat_ hafal.

"Osomatsu- _niisan._ " Suara yang selalu terdengar ceria itu memanggil namanya. "Maaf."

 _Maaf_?

Bukankah harusnya Osomatsu yang mengatakannya? Dia belum meminta maaf karena menendang adiknya waktu itu. Walau dia marah disebabkan oleh Jyushimatsu, tetap saja dia yang salah dan seharusnya meminta maaf karena terlalu emosi.

Ah, iya. Adiknya yang ini terkadang terlalu polos dan inosen.

Osomatsu tidak menoleh ketika Jyushimatsu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, tidak juga membuka mulut untuk sekedar bertanya alasan adiknya mengucap kata maaf. Dia hanya diam, tetap memandang langit-langit ruangan seakan Jyushimatsu tidak ada di sana.

"Maaf, aku akan meninggalkanmu juga, Osomatsu- _niisan_."

* * *

 **al(one)**

Setelah kepergian Jyushimatsu, rumah keluarga Matsuno benar-benar terasa sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang berkelahi karena dibangunkan. Tidak ada yang lari-lari di sekitar rumah. Tidak ada lagi yang mengucap selamat pagi dengan menyakitkan.

Ichimatsu memang orang yang pendiam, lebih terlihat murung. Tapi dia suka dengan suara keributan yang disebabkan saudara-saudaranya, membuatnya benar-benar merasakan dirinya berada di _rumah_. Dia tidak tahan dengan suasana rumahnya yang kini menjadi sepi—atau menurutnya, suram. Dia tidak punya teman atau kenalan di luar sana untuk membantunya, lamaran pekerjaannya sudah berkali-kali ditolak (bahkan lamaran yang dibuatnya bersama Choromatsu juga ditolak, dia sudah hilang harapan), dan dia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana.

Tapi—

"Aku juga akan meninggalkan rumah."

Kue yang tinggal setengah itu ditaruh, dia tidak terbiasa memakan satu buah, rasanya terlalu banyak. Maniknya melirik sosok kakak tertuanya yang sedari tadi memunggunginya, tidak melakukan apapun, dan hanya menatap dinding seperti hari-hari kemarin. Dia takut Osomatsu akan gila, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Ichimatsu berdiri, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Otaknya berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah pergi dari rumah nanti. Dia tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal nantinya, dan menumpang di tempat Choromatsu atau Todomatsu jelas bukan pilihan yang akan dia pilih. Harga dirinya membuat ia mencoret pilihan itu dari daftar.

"Kurasa," ucapnya lagi, "kurasa ini memang harus dilakukan."

Tangannya meraih pegangan pintu, menggesernya perlahan. Osomatsu tidak menanggapi, tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk meresponnya.

"Kau juga seharusnya melakukan sesuatu." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan pelan, namun Osomatsu dapat mendengarnya jelas.

Ichimatsu menutup pintu, meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian di ruangan itu.

Sendirian.

Akhirnya, setelah selama ini Osomatsu selalu berharap dia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Setidaknya sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hidupnya bukan? Dia tidak akan melihat wajah kelima saudaranya—yang tentu saja, mirip dengan wajahnya—setiap hari. Dia akan bangun pagi sendiri, sarapan di meja sendiri, melakukan apapun yang ia mau sendiri, mabuk-mabukkan sendiri, dan kembali tidur di _futon_ sendiri. Ah, bahkan dia bisa mendapatkan Totoko- _chan_ untuknya seorang.

Osomatsu akan sendirian mulai sekarang.

[Dan dia juga akan merasa kesepian serta rasa penyesalan. Ingin kelima adiknya kembali ke rumah dan berkata semua ini hanya khayalan.]


End file.
